Nightingale
by ame to ai
Summary: Semua orang berhak untuk mencintai dan dicintai. Berawal dari persahabatan, Jakotsu dan Kagome menemukan bintang untuk diikuti, mimpi untuk diraih, dan kasih sayang untuk dibagi. AU. JakxKag. Slice of life fic. Warning: Slow update. BEST HURT/COMFORT MULTICHAPTER IFA 2017!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Pairing: Jakotsu/Kagome. Slight Hiten/Kagome only at the beginning.

Rate: M.

Summary: Semua orang berhak untuk mencintai dan dicintai siapapun. Berawal dari persahabatan, Jakotsu dan Kagome menemukan bintang untuk diikuti, mimpi untuk diraih, dan kasih sayang untuk dibagi.

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Angst/Romance.

Warnings: Slice of life: BL (maybe), M/F lime (maybe).

* * *

Iris biru kelabu itu melirik ke jam dinding untuk yang kelima kalinya dalam satu menit terakhir. Ia mengamati bagaimana jarum panjang yang merangkak naik ke dua baris angka paling atas membawa serta jarum pendek ke satu-satunya angka kembar yang ada. Kagome merubah posisinya, kedua kaki ia lipat ke samping, tangan kirinya bertopang di lengan sofa, lalu ia bersandar. Matanya menatap ke layar televisi, tapi fokusnya tak benar-benar tertuju pada acara malam yang saat itu ditayangkan.

Walau samar, ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki, dengan sigap ia mengambil remote dan mematikan TV. Dengan jelas ia dapat mendengar kunci yang di masukan ke lubangnya, di detik yang sama, keberaniannya menciut, tekadnya luntur. Secepat kilat Kagome lari ke kamarnya, dan berbaring dengan punggung membelakangi pintu.

Derit halus muncul saat pintu depan terbuka, Kagome menutup wajah dengan lengan kirinya dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Sekeras mungkin ia berusaha untuk menenangkan gemuruh di dadanya dan bernapas sealami seperti seharusnya orang yang sedang tidur. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mendengar langkah halus masuk ke kamarnya tepat seperti yang ia duga, persis seperti yang ia harapkan, juga seperti yang ia takutkan.

Dalam kepura-puraannya, ia dapat mendengar helaan napas ringan yang disusul tawa lembut pria itu. Tak lama, ia mendengar suara kain bergesekan, selimut yang berada di ujung kasur ditarik, dan kemudian ia sudah terselimuti. Untuk beberapa detik, sebuah tangan membelai lengan kirinya secara perlahan sebelum lampu kamarnya redup dan pintu tertutup.

Kagome membuka mata, di menit-menit berikutnya, ia mendengarkan dengan seksama bunyi denting _microwave_ yang terdengar dari dapur dan sayup-sayup suara tv di ruang tamu. Ia tahu, Jakotsu pasti sedang menghangatkan makanan sebelum memakannya sambil menonton di ruang tamu yang berada di depan kamarnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, namun rasa sakit yang ia timbulkan tak dapat membendung tetes keputusasaan jatuh ke pipinya.

Pikirannya tercekik oleh ribuan pikiran buruk yang menyerbu masuk, dadanya penuh sesak oleh luapan kasih sayang yang serupa dengan dua bilah mata pisau tajam. Dilema yang membebaninya seakan lebih berat dari dunia dan seisinya.

Ia mengenal bagaimana menyakitkannya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Pun ia mengerti perih hati kala cinta dikhianati.

Namun, tidak seperti ini.

Kagome teramat yakin, apa yang telah ia kecap dahulu sama sekali tak dapat dibandingkan dengan yang kini ia hadapi.

~To be continued~

Taisho no Miko's note: Lebih-kurang, cerita ini terinspirasi dari potongan-potongan kisah nyata yang terjadi di sekitar penulis. Catatan penting, fic ini sama sekali bukan untuk menghakimi atau apapun, pesan yang ingin disampaikan adalah (seperti yang dikatakan di summary) semua orang berhak untuk mencintai dan dicintai oleh siapapun.


	2. Chapter 1 - Oceans

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

* * *

 **Lima tahun lalu ...**

"Kagome!" Panggil seseorang dari balik pintu. Karena mengenali suara itu, hanya dengan selembar handuk yang melilit tubuhnya Kagome segera membuka pintu. Sesuai tebakannya, suara itu adalah milik Kikyou, sepupunya. Selain ia, adik, ibu, dan nenek-kakeknya, bibi dan putri semata wayangnya juga tinggal di _mansion_ itu.

Setelah mereka berhadap-hadapan, wanita cantik namun terkesan dingin itu mengutarakan sesuatu yang membuat kedua alis Kagome terangkat untuk sesaat. "Apa? _Styling_?" Sudah tentu Kagome terheran-heran, karena hal itu tidak dianggapnya sebagai keperluan. Lagipula, ia hanya akan pergi ke sekolah barunya untuk pertama kali, bukan untuk ke acara pesta atau yang semacamnya.

Gadis itu lantas bertanya, "Apakah ini harus?" Kerut di keningnya kian dalam kala sepupu yang seakan tak mendengarkan keheranannya itu mempersilahkan seorang pria masuk ke kamarnya.

Dengan wajah yang terlihat berusaha sabar, wanita yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Kagome itu menjelaskan setengah hati. "Keharusan? Tidak juga, ini hanyalah bagian dari rutinitas harian di pagi hari." Setelah jeda sedetik lamanya, gadis itu memberi penegasan, "Tapi ini penting."

 _'Rutinitas harian di pagi hari?'_ Bisik benak Kagome tak percaya. Terbiasa dengan kasur empuk berukuran _king size_ untuk dirinya sendiri, kamar yang luas, lemari baju sebesar kamarnya yang dulu, dan pelayan yang selalu menyediakan semua kebutuhannya tidak begitu sulit. Tapi, membiarkan seorang _hairdresser_ menata rambutnya setiap pagi itu sudah ..., berlebihan?

Melihat raut wajah sepupunya yang siap protes, Kikyou yang beberapa bulan lagi sudah dipastikan menjadi mahasiswi di sebuah universitas ternama itu cepat-cepat menambahkan dengan penekanan di satu kalimat tertentu. " _Baa-chan_ menyuruhku untuk _mengasuhmu._ "

Kikyou meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Kagome, mendorongnya dengan lembut untuk duduk menghadap meja rias di kamar besarnya, "sekarang, duduk manis dan jadilah anak baik!" Kikyou mematut diri di kaca, ia membenarkan poninya yang sedikit menyamping agar kembali lurus ke depan, tanpa menatap mata sepupunya, ia berkata lagi, "aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi, mulai sekarang ia akan menjadi _hairstylist_ -mu."

Kagome menatap lewat cermin kepada Kikyou yang juga hanya mengenakan baju mandi seperti dirinya dan pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai penata rambutnya itu secara bergantian. Selama ia tinggal di rumah itu, bibi dan sepupunya selalu bersikap baik padanya, karena sebab itulah ia ingin tetap menjaga hubungan baik dengan keduanya. Berusaha patuh, Kagome mengangguk perlahan.

Senyum Kikyou mengembang selama beberapa detik, kepuasan terlihat jelas di air mukanya. Kagome mudah menerima apa saja yang ia katakan, rencananya berjalan sempurna, tepat seperti perhitungannya. Dengan memberikan Jakotsu yang baru saja meraih gelar diploma di Yamano College of Aesthetics kepada Kagome, ia bisa dengan mudah meminta _hairdresser_ baru yang lebih berpengalaman seperti yang ia inginkan. "Bagus," ucapnya sebelum beranjak keluar kamar.

Dengan kepergian gadis itu, perhatian Kagome hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Laki-laki yang membawa tas persegi berwarna hitam itu tersenyum dan menyapanya dengan ramah, dengan santun Kagome menjawab ucapan selamat pagi itu. Kemudian, pria dengan rambut sebahu itu memperkenalkan diri secara formal, "namaku Jakotsu, kau dapat mempercayakan penampilanmu padaku, _Kagome-sama."_ Ia membungkuk hormat untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuh. "Mohon bantuannya."

Sambil menahan handuk di dadanya, Kagome berdiri dan balas memberi hormat. Untuk sejenak ia memperhatikan pria itu sebelum menyahut, "panggil saja aku Kagome."

Di hidupnya yang sederhana, ia sama sekali tak terbiasa dengan panggilan semacam itu. Akan tetapi, hidupnya berubah drastis sejak kuil yang menjadi rumahnya sejak lahir telah hangus terbakar. Malangnya, hubungan arus pendek listrik itu juga telah merenggut nyawa sang kakek. Oleh karena itulah, sekarang ia, adik, dan ibunya tinggal di rumah nenek dan kakeknya di prefektur yang terkenal dengan beras, sake, dan kawasan ski terbaik, Niigata. Dan ternyata, nenek dan kakek yang baru dikenalnya ternyata salah satu dari beberapa keluarga terpandang dengan harta yang melimpah-ruah di kota itu.

Belasan tahun yang lalu, sang ibu melarikan diri dari rumah karena menolak perjodohan yang diatur. Hitomi, ibunya, lebih memilih hidup pas-pasan bersama pria bersahaja penerus kuil yang ia cintai. Walau pada akhirnya kedua orang tuanya menerima keputusan Hitomi, jejak sang anak tak lagi terlacak hingga kedua orang tua itu tanpa sengaja melihat sang anak di berita televisi. Melalui cara itulah _Kami-sama_ membuat mereka kembali berkumpul.

Namun, bukan berarti dengan harta yang lebih dari cukup membuat segala hal menjadi lebih mudah bagi Kagome, tentu saja tidak. Perubahan besar cara hidup dan kehilangan kakek yang ia sayangi membuat gadis itu sedikit menutup diri. Di tengah kedukaan ia harus beradaptasi. Betapa banyak yang harus Kagome pelajari di tempat tinggal barunya. Contohnya seperti saat ini ...

Pria itu tersenyum dan bergerak maju, ia meletakkan tasnya di atas troli salon yang ada di samping meja rias sebelum mempersiapkan alat-alatnya. Jakotsu bertanya, "Model apa yang kau inginkan untuk hari ini, Kagome- _sama_?"

"Model?" Kagome yang hanya menggunting rambutnya setahun sekali benar-benar tak memiliki ide apa yang pria bernama Jakotsu itu maksudkan. Ya, ia tahu beberapa model guntingan rambut, tapi yang sang penata rambut pegang saat itu adalah _hairdryer_ , bukan gunting. Jelas yang ia maksudkan gaya rambut dan bukan yang lainnya.

Kagome menatap refleksi Jakotsu di cermin dengan pandangan yang meminta saran. Belum sempat pria itu memberi masukan, Kikyou yang kembali masuk kamar sambil membawa dua setel seragam sekolah yang masih terbungkus plastik menginterupsi, "kita hanya memiliki waktu tiga puluh menit, dan ini seragammu," cetus gadis itu selagi meletakkan satu setel seragam di atas ranjang Kagome.

Menatap Jakotsu, Kikyou berujar, "cukup _blow_ biasa saja."

" _Yokai,"_ sahut Jakotsu dengan nada mengalun, dan dengan itu, ia mulai melakukan tugasnya.

Mengingat tubuhnya hanya terlilit sehelai handuk, demi kesopanan, gadis yang baru saja menginjak usia enam belas tahun itu hendak meminta jeda waktu untuk memakai pakaian terlebih dahulu. Akan tetapi, kata-kata Kagome kembali tertelan. Matanya melebar kala ia melihat kikyou tanpa canggung membuka baju mandi di kamarnya sebelum mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Sepupunya itu seakan tak menghiraukan keberadaan Jakotsu sama sekali. Dan pria itu seakan tak tergoda untuk mencuri pandang walau ada seorang gadis cantik yang hanya mengenakan sepasang pakaian dalam!

Tanpa melirik bayangannya di cermin, Kagome tahu bahwa wajahnya merah padam.

"Kau memiliki rambut yang indah dan lebat," ucap Jakotsu sambil membagi rambut basah Kagome menjadi tiga bagian, menjepit satu bagian paling atas, melakukan hal yang sama pada bagian tengah, lalu mulai memainkan sisir-sisir dan udara panas _hairdryer-_ nya di bagian rambut dekat tengkuk.

Masih dengan rona terang di pipinya, Kagome mengangkat kepala, kedua pusat bola mata yang sebiru samudra itu menatap wajah manis _androgini_ yang masih tersenyum padanya. _"A-arigatou."_

~To Be Continued~

End notes: Just fyi, College of Aesthetics benar ada di Jepang. Butuh dua tahun untuk meraih gelar karena bisnis kecantikan merupakan bisnis serius di sana.

Hairstylist = Hairdresser = Penata Rambut.


	3. Chapter 2 - Scarred Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

* * *

 **Tokyo.**

 **Satu setengah tahun yang lalu ...**

Kagome beringsut di balik selimut, dengan kelopak mata yang masih terpejam, gadis itu tersenyum kala merasakan hangat tubuh di sampingnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan pria itu, dan tangan kanannya terentang untuk mendekap dada bidang sang kekasih. Pria itu pun memiringkan tubuh dan memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Kagome dengan suara parau. Hiten membalasnya dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir sebelum terenggut alam mimpi. Sebuah senyum kembali terpahat di wajah gadis itu.

Melanjutkan tidur adalah rencananya, tapi itu tak dapat terwujud ketika ada bunyi ponsel yang terus menjerit meminta perhatian. Selama sejenak, matanya memindai kamar apartemennya yang berantakan. Lantas, wajah sang ibu terbayang. Andai saja masih tinggal bersama ibunya, tak diragukan lagi, wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu akan menasihatinya tentang manfaat dari menjaga kebersihan. Sebagai wanita yang bertanggung jawab, tentu saja ia amat peduli tentang kebersihan seperti yang telah ibunya ajarkan, hanya saja, menerapkan hal itu menjadi sulit bila sang kekasih memilih untuk bermalam di tempatnya.

Kagome menengadah, pelaku yang membuat bungkus makanan dan beberapa potong pakaian yang bertebaran di lantai masih tertidur pulas. Hiten, pria yang telah menjadi pacarnya selama lima bulan terakhir itu tak jua terjaga meski dering ponselnya tak henti meraung. Dengan berat hati ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan dan menarik selimut ke dada 'tuk menutupi tubuh polosnya sebelum meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas nakas di samping ranjang. Kelopak matanya yang berat segera terangkat ketika melihat nama dan foto yang terpampang di layar, seorang wanita. Tanpa prasangka, gadis yang memilih hukum sebagai program studinya itu menerima panggilan yang masuk.

"Halo?"

"Siapa ini?" Suara ketus di seberang sana terdengar.

Menekan kejengkelan, Kagome berkata, "Aku Kagome, dan kau?"

"Aku Meiko, tunangan Hiten."

"Tunangan?" Ulangnya. Secara otomatis, kepalanya berputar beberapa derajat untuk menatap pria yang masih tertidur pulas di sisinya.

Nada tajam mengisi kalimat sang penelpon, "Iya, tunangannya. Aku ingin berbicara padanya, sekarang juga!"

Karena heran dan tak percaya, Kagome memutus sambungan telepon begitu saja. Gadis yang baru saja menginjak kepala dua itu berpikir bahwa itu bisa saja olok-olok kejam teman Hiten, atau itu adalah ulah salah satu dari sekian banyak gadis yang menyukai pacarnya itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, nomor yang sama kembali melakukan panggilan, dengan cepat ia menolak panggilan itu. Pola seperti itu terus terulang dalam lima menit hingga pada akhirnya nomor itu berhenti melakukan panggilan.

Baru saja Kagome hendak bernapas lega, tiba-tiba sebuah pesan bergambar masuk di aplikasi _messenger_ milik Hiten. Ia mendecak sebal sambil membuka foto yang dikirim itu tanpa semangat. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat matanya hendak keluar, jelas-jelas foto itu memperlihatkan Hiten yang didampingi oleh kedua orang tuanya sedang bertukar cincin dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang di sebuah pesta.

Foto hasil editan? Ia ragu.

Tipuan teman-teman Hiten lainnya? Itu sama sekali tidak masuk dalam penyangkalannya kali ini.

.

Sepuluh menit berikutnya ...

Hiten yang tak ditutupi sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya, berdiri di lorong apartemen Kagome. Dengan keras ia menggedor pintu, dan satu tangan yang lain menangkup kemaluannya. "KAGOME! Cepat buka pintunya!" Beberapa kepala yang penasaran muncul dari balik pintu-pintu yang ada di lorong itu, tapi tatapan tajam menusuk dari pria itu membuat mereka kembali masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing.

Nada kasar tak berhasil, pria itu mencoba cara lain. "Kagome, _Baby,_ kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Ayolah ... "

Kagome yang mengenakan piyamanya membuka pintu, ia berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang saling-silang di atas dada. Setelah menata ekspresi dan emosi, ia bertanya dengan nada datar, "Tolong katakan apa yang kulakukan padamu tepatnya?"

Hiten memutar bola mata, "Kau mengusirku tiba-tiba, apa masalahmu sebenarnya, _Baby_?"

Dengan sengit gadis itu berkata lantang, "masalahku adalah dirimu!" Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ..., aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah bertunangan, Brengsek!"

Hiten bertanya secara kasual, "Jadi itu masalahnya?"

"Jadi, itu, masalahnya?" gema Kagome pelan, wajahnya syok. "Semudah itu kau berkata, JADI ITU MASALAHNYA?!" Kini suaranya hampir terdengar histeris. "Oh, _Kami,_ aku tak percaya ini." Kagome memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, dengan dua jari ia menekan pangkal hidungnya, berusaha menghilangkan pening, namun sia-sia.

"Kukira kau sudah mengetahuinya."

Intonasi santai pria itu sama sekali tak menolong apa yang dirasakan Kagome saat itu.

"Oke, aku minta maaf," ucap Hiten dengan nada membujuk yang tidak terdengar serius.

Permintaan maaf tanpa hati itu tak mengurangi beban yang membuat hati Kagome tenggelam dalam penyesalan.

" _Are we good now?"_ Suara Hiten hampir terdengar polos.

' _Semudah itu? Setelah semua ..., Apa arti ucapan cinta selama ini? Apa itu hanya kata tanpa makna? Atau sekedar omong kosong belaka?'_ Kedua tangan Kagome berpindah ke pinggang sebelum terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Gadis itu menghela napas berat, "aku merasa sangat bodoh karena pernah berpikir kau mencintaiku, Hiten."

"Oh, ayolah, kau tidak mungkin sepolos itu, Kagome. Apa yang telah terjadi antara kita ...," sepasang manik cokelat itu bergerak ke kanan atas, pria itu mencari-cari kata atau kebohongan yang tepat, tapi ia menyerah. Dengan sebuah gerakan bahu yang menunjukkan ketidakpastian dan sebuah senyum santai, ia bertutur layaknya bajingan sejati yang patut dihukum mati. "Itu hanya seks."

Ralat, bukan layaknya bajingan sejati, Hiten memang pria laknat teramat biadab yang memiliki tingkat kebrengsekkan di atas rata-rata.

"Apa yang kau sesali, tidak ada, ya kan?" Tanya pria itu lagi dengan ringan, seperti topik yang ia bicarakan adalah hal remeh-temeh.

Bila sebelumnya Kagome merasa bodoh sekarang ia merasa tolol. Bisa-bisanya ia termakan lidah manis pria yang menyatakan cinta demi mendapatkan kesenangan dengan tubuh wanita seperti Hiten!

"Lagipula, jangan bilang kau tidak menikmatinya," imbuh pria itu penuh percaya diri.

Kagome menutup pintu dengan cepat dan keras hingga benda-benda yang menempel di dinding sekitarnya ikut bergetar. Gedoran di sisi luar daun pintu semakin kuat, umpatan pria itu kian keras terdengar, dan lututnya bertambah goyah. Semakin lama ia berurusan dengan pria itu, semakin ia membenci diri sendiri. Tekad untuk menuntaskan masalah itu secara cepatlah yang memberi Kagome energi untuk kembali berdiri tegak.

Lekas-lekas ia mengumpulkan pakaian milik mantan pacar bedebahnya, lalu membuka pintu. "Ini!" Kagome melempar pakaian tepat ke wajah Hiten. "Jangan pernah menunjukkan wajahmu lagi di hadapanku!" Lagi-lagi ia membanting pintu.

" _Fine, Bitch!"_ Teriak Hiten dari luar.

Setelah tak ada lagi umpatan yang terdengar di lorong apartemennya, Kagome jatuh terduduk di lantai, ia mendekap kedua kakinya yang tertekuk dan menyandarkan keningnya di atas lutut sebelum membenamkan diri dalam tangis penyesalan.

~To be continued~

End notes: Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah read and review. Menjawab pertanyaan dari guest; Bukan, fic ini bkn gender bender. Di anime, Jakotsu memang memakai kimono wanita, tapi Jakotsu adalah pria.


	4. Chapter 3 - Made Of Stone

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

* * *

Kagome berbaring miring dengan kepala bersandar pada lengan sofa, ia sedang menonton sebuah film _blockbuster_ buatan tiga tahun lalu di TV tanpa gairah. Adegan kejar-kejaran lima mobil yang menyebabkan rentetan kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menghasilkan ledakan tak lebih menarik dari lamunan hampanya. Perutnya kosong, rambutnya yang kusut tergelung asal, bagi Kagome yang biasanya mencintai kebersihan diri, saat itu ia terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Hari telah berganti, semangat Kagome untuk melakukan aktivitas apapun selain makan, tidur, dan bergelung di sofa belum juga kembali. Ponselnya masih berada di tempat yang sama semenjak Hiten melewati pintu apartemennya dua hari yang lalu. Kuliah ia lewati begitu saja. Matanya masih merah, pipinya pun selalu basah oleh kristal cair penuh sesal setiap kali ia mengingat pria itu.

Menyedihkan? Memang. Tapi itu adalah hal yang wajar karena hatinya tidaklah terbuat dari batu. Hampir semua wanita akan terpuruk untuk beberapa waktu bila kisah cinta pertama mereka harus berakhir pahit persis seperti miliknya.

Kala ia remaja, bertahun-tahun memendam cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan membuat percaya dirinya memudar. Namun, semua itu berubah ketika Kagome menyandang predikat sebagai mahasiswa hukum. Saat itulah Hiten masuk ke dalam hidupnya, yang terjadi kemudian tak sulit untuk ditebak, lidah manis pria itu berhasil menjungkirbalikkan cara pandang Kagome akan dirinya sendiri. Pria pandai bergaul yang menjadi seniornya itu berhasil merebut hatinya, dan ia pun takluk.

Sama seperti kebanyakan remaja perempuan di belahan bumi manapun yang bodoh dan buta karena cinta, ia telah menyerahkan miliknya yang paling berharga. Dan kemudian, sama seperti kisah lainnya, mimpi dan ilusi tentang indahnya cinta akan musnah begitu waktunya tiba. Untuk Kagome, mimpi itu telah hancur dua hari yang lalu. Tidak ada pangeran menawan dalam dongeng yang menunggangi kuda putih, yang ada hanyalah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang terkadang lebih menyeramkan dari mimpi buruk.

Rentetan pikiran gadis itu kembali menariknya lebih jauh dalam penyesalan. Yang terjadi di dalam layar justru sebaliknya, adegan film kian _intens_ , dua mobil polisi berputar beberapa kali di udara sebelum menghantam tanah dengan keras. Para petugas di dalamnya berhasil keluar sedetik sebelum ledakan dahsyat lainnya terjadi. Di waktu yang sama dengan dentaman hebat di film itulah Kagome merasa mendengar suara ketukan. Tanpa mengecilkan suara televisi, ia menoleh.

Ketukan berubah menjadi gedoran, lalu, seseorang memanggil namanya dengan lantang, "Kagome?!"

Baru saja Kagome bangkit berdiri, pintu sudah terbuka dan menampakan dua petugas keamanan berwajah tegang berdampingan dengan satu orang pria yang sudah enam bulan ini tidak ditemuinya.

"Jakotsu?"

.

Setelah berkali-kali mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih kepada dua petugas keamanan, Kagome kembali bergelung di sofa, dan Jakotsu mengambil tempat di sisinya. Tubuhnya terlalu berat untuk menampilkan keriangan sedikitpun, keramahan sebagai tuan rumah pun seakan ikut terkuras. "Di kulkas ada teh bersoda favoritmu," tawarnya tulus.

Tawaran diabaikan, pria itu malah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang menyelidik. Kemudian, dengan nada mengalun yang seperti merajuk, Jakotsu berucap, "Gome _-chan_ , kau terlihat kacau."

Panggilan yang telah lama tak didengarnya membuat gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Kau merindukanku?" Goda Kagome masih dengan mendung yang tersisa di wajahnya.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Jakotsu malah berceloteh panjang lebar tentang bagaimana sulitnya ia meyakinkan petugas keamanan untuk mengijinkannya masuk. Seperti apartemen mewah lainnya, sistem keamanan di gedung itu menggunakan sidik jari, lift yang berada di _basement_ hanya dapat dipakai oleh penghuni apartemen. Sedangkan para tamu dan pengunjung yang bertandang sendiri harus melewati pejagaan lobi yang ketat.

"Sulit sekali untuk meyakinkan mereka." Jakotsu menyibak poninya ke belakang. "Memangnya di mana ponselmu?"

"Di laci."

"Kenapa tidak kau aktifkan?"

"Aku lupa."

"Bohong!"

Kagome tersenyum setengah hati, ia memejamkan mata dan melipat kedua tangan di atas perut. Jakotsu menghela napas, memalingkan wajah, dan memandang langit yang mulai gelap di luar jendela.

Saat Jakotsu sangka tak ada lagi kalimat yang 'kan terucap, ia mendengar gadis itu berkata, "Kau benar, aku bohong." Pria itu menoleh. Satu helaan napas berat dari si sulung Higurashi terdengar. "Apa kau mau tahu yang sejujurnya?" Tanya gadis itu tanpa membuka mata.

 _Hairdresser_ itu memandang safir biru kelabu yang kembali terbuka. "Iya, yang sejujurnya," nadanya sedikit menuntut.

Mereka saling bertatapan, beberapa puluh detik berlalu, Kagome bertutur, "sejujurnya aku tidak peduli."

Kedua mata Jakotsu sedikit melebar mendengar jawaban gadis yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya itu, "Pada apapun?"

Kagome tak menjawab.

Keceriaan seakan memudar dari wajah pria kemayu itu. "Dugaan ibumu benar. Kau tidak baik-baik saja."

"Mama?" Bertepatan dengan satu kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya, Kagome bangkit dan menegakkan tubuh.

Jakotsu mengangguk. "Sudah dua malam kau tidak meneleponnya, ia sangat khawatir padamu. Jika ia tidak sedang merawat nenekmu aku yakin ia akan langsung ke sini."

Mendung di wajahnya kian menebal saat Kagome bergumam, _"Baa-chan."_

Pria gemulai itu menyilangkan kedua kakinya, meletakkan siku lengan kanan di atas salah satu lututnya, dan bertopang dagu. "Dan sekarang, apa yang harus ku katakan padanya?"

Kagome menggigit bibir bawahnya selagi mencari alasan masuk akal yang dapat menenangkan hati sang ibunda tercinta. "Katakan saja bahwa aku ..., a-aku ... " kalimatnya tak terselesaikan.

Tiba-tiba pria itu bangkit dari sofa, menjulurkan kedua tangan dengan telapak menghadap ke atas. "Ayo!"

"Apa?"

Pria itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk sesaat sebelum kembali menatap Kagome dan memerintah dengan tegas, "Kau harus mandi!" Karena Kagome tak juga menerima uluran tangannya, ia segera menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan menariknya hingga berdiri. Mereka berjalan melintasi dapur kecil di sudut ruangan dan berhenti di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Jakotsu melepaskan genggamannya, mengisi bak dengan memutar keran air panas dan air bertemperatur normal sekaligus. Saat pria itu membalikkan badannya, ia menerima tatapan tajam dari gadis itu.

Sambil berjalan mendekati Kagome, pria itu tak tahan untuk tidak meledek, "saat ini kau mirip sekali dengan Buyo." Jakotsu mencengkram dengan lembut kedua lengan Kagome kemudian, ia menuntun gadis itu mendekati _bath tub_.

Dengan sudut alis yang berkumpul di tengah, Kagome menyatakan keberatannya, "aku tidak gendut dan pemalas seperti kucing itu."

Jakotsu memindai dari kepala hingga kaki gadis itu sebelum berkomentar, "setidaknya tidak untuk hal yang pertama." Di akhir kalimat, pria itu mengikik kecil.

Air di bak sudah setengah penuh, penata rambut itu mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam bak. Merasa temperatur air terlalu panas, ia mematikan keran dengan titik warna merah di kepalanya, sebelum mematikan keran yang satunya lagi setelah beberapa puluh detik kemudian.

"Tidak lucu. Selain itu, kau tidak bisa datang begitu saja dan memerintahku."

Mengabaikan protes gadis itu, Jakotsu berkata dengan nada riang seperti sedia kala. "Kita bisa berdebat di sini seharian atau kau mandi dan aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi. Semua terserah padamu, kau yang memilih."

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir. "Kau akan menyesal karena telah menyamakanku dengan Buyo."

"Kau memang tidak sama dengan Buyo." Satu sudut bibir Jakotsu terangkat ke atas. "Tapi, kucing itu jauh lebih baik darimu saat ini." Pria itu mengambil jeda sejenak, mengernyitkan hidung, lalu berkata dengan lantang. "Gome _-chan_ , kau bau!"

Dengan wajah terbakar, Kagome menggeram sebelum memukul bahu Jakotsu setengah hati.

" _Now_ ," Jakotsu memutar tubuh gadis itu, "mandi!" Titahnya. Sambil beranjak pergi ia berujar, "Aku tidak ingin melihat kau keluar dari pintu itu sebelum kau wangi, mengerti?"

"Bla, bla, bla," sahut Kagome dengan nada tak peduli. Setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup, ia tersenyum sendu.

Andai saja beban di hatinya dapat terangkat hanya dengan membersihkan diri.

Andai saja ...

~To Be Continued~


	5. Chapter 4 - Sly Fox

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

* * *

Uap panas berhamburan ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Jakotsu yang baru saja memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan seseorang segera mengekor gadis itu ke kamarnya. Tanpa canggung, pria itu merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur. Saat Kagome menunduk dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, ia baru sadar bahwa _half calf boots_ hitam miliknya sudah tergeletak di kaki ranjang.

Dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada sepasang sepatu miliknya, gadis itu menggeleng kecil sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pernyataan, "aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun."

Pria itu bangkit dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur, ia mengikuti arah pandangan Kagome sejenak sebelum menatap gadis itu tepat di mata. "Gome _-chan_ , sudah lama aku tidak berada di tengah keramaian Tokyo. Aku ingin kau menemaniku jalan-jalan." Intonasi yang dikeluarkan Jakotsu saat itu dapat disamakan dengan rengekan seorang bocah perempuan berumur sepuluh tahun yang meminta sesuatu kepada ayahnya, manis dan tak tertolak.

Kagome mengencangkan tali yang mengikat baju mandinya lalu menyilangkan tangan di atas dada. "Tidak, aku tidak mau."

"Kau akan pergi," ucap Jakotsu penuh percaya diri.

Dengan satu alis terangkat, gadis itu berkacak pinggang dan menantang, "Kau tidak akan dapat memaksaku _."_

"Oh, tentu saja aku bisa."

Nada Kagome sedikit meninggi, "Kau tidak akan berani!"

Pria yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya itu memberikan senyum lebar yang mirip dengan seringaian kucing yang ada di film Alice In Wonderland. "Kau menantangku?"

"Itu karena kau mengancamku," ucap gadis itu ketus.

Kagome mendengus sebal.

Jakotsu tertawa manja.

"Gome- _chan ... "_ Rajuknya sambil memasang pose memohon; Dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menyatu di depan dada, ia memiringkan kepalanya, air mukanya melembut, ia menatap Kagome dengan pupil yang membesar, penuh harap.

Kagome memicingkan kedua matanya. Bertemu setiap hari selama bertahun-tahun membuat ia mengenal pria itu dengan sangat baik, dan ia tahu, tiap kali Jakotsu melontarkan _puppy eyes_ terbaik miliknya, ia akan melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang akan disesalinya.

"Temani aku, kumohon~" bujuk Jakotsu dengan nada manis serupa mantra yang entah bagaimana selalu berhasil meluluhkan hati gadis itu.

Dengan satu helaan napas, Kagome menyanggupi tanpa semangat, "baiklah."

" _Yosh_!" Pria itu melonjak riang dan mendekati lemari baju Kagome. " _First thing first_."

Benak gadis Higurashi itu berbisik, _'Nada itu, pertanda buruk!'_

Firasat Kagome terbukti ketika ia mengamati Jakotsu kembali mengaduk-aduk isi lemarinya sambil menggerutu, "Gome- _chan_ , isi lemarimu sepi dengan tren _fashion_ terkini." Setelah ia menyisir dari atas ke bawah, lalu kanan ke kiri, pada akhirnya pria itu mendekut ketika ia berhasil menemukan sepotong pakaian yang disetujuinya: Sebuah _floral slip dress_ sepanjang pertengahan paha yang di dominasi warna hijau muda. Setelah Jakotsu meletakkan pakaian itu di atas kasur, ia memutar tumit dan kembali mengaduk-aduk isi lemari sang gadis.

"Ini hampir musim gugur, kau mau membuatku masuk angin ya?" Protes Kagome kala ia memandang _dress_ bertali tipis dan berbelahan dada 'V' itu, model pakaian yang tidak akan ada di lemari bajunya bila bukan karena pemberian seorang teman.

"Karena itu kau memerlukan ini," ujar Jakotsu sambil mengangkat sebuah _cropped leather jacket_ warna hitam.

Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak _,_ terlalu panas untuk cuaca saat ini."

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Pria itu mengangkat jaket lain yang ada di tangan kirinya, sebuah jaket _denim_ lengan tiga perempat yang warna birunya dibuat pudar alami di beberapa bagian.

Kagome menimbang-nimbang sambil menatap jaket yang jarang ia kenakan itu selama sejenak. Setelah beberapa belas detik lamanya ia mengangkat satu bahunya. "Oke, tapi tidak dengan sepatunya."

"Kenapa _?"_

Respon Kagome hanya pandangan datar dan sebuah senyum kaku yang dipaksakan. Pada akhirnya Jakotsu menyerah kalah. "Baiklah," ia berlutut, lalu menunduk 'tuk mengambil sepasang sepatu _kets_ berwarna putih yang ia sembunyikan di kolong ranjang.

 _Sejak kapan sepatu itu ada di sana? Urgh, dia memang sudah mempersiapkannya sejak awal._ _"Sly fox,"_ cibir Kagome.

"Meski aku lebih sering dipanggil sebaga _i sly vixen_ tapi tidak masalah. Aku tetap menganggap itu sebuah pujian," sahut Jakotsu dengan sumringah. "Cepat kenakan!" Perintahnya seraya beranjak keluar kamar.

"Tidak ingin menyaksikan?"

Sambil melengos pergi, Jakotsu membalas, " _meh_ , mataku akan meleleh."

Mendengar jawaban sang sahabat, derai tawa meluncur dari mulut Kagome.

~Tsuzuku~

End notes: Untuk semua yg udah rnr, minna saiko arigatou.


	6. Chapter 5 - Downtown

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

* * *

Sukar, itu yang Kagome rasakan ketika berusaha mengimbangi langkah mantap Jakotsu yang berjalan di sisi kanannya di tengah keramaian. "Kita mau pergi ke mana?" Tanya gadis itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat mereka membelah jalan terpadat di Tokyo.

Jakotsu yang saat itu mengenakan celana _jeans_ biru berpotongan lurus, kaos _v-neck_ putih, jaket model _duffel_ berwarna abu-abu dan sepatu kasual _slip-on_ warna netral berujar, "Ikuti saja aku."

"Aku sudah lelah, Jak."

Setelah mereka sampai di seberang jalan, Jakotsu berbalik badan dan menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi terluka. "Kita baru lima belas menit keluar dari kamarmu kau sudah mengeluh." Pria itu mengelap keningnya yang tak berpeluh dengan punggung tangan sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu, "Hei, ada apa dengan panggilanmu yang dulu?"

Kagome memutar bola mata, tapi ia tetap berusaha menyenangkan hati sahabatnya itu. "Setidaknya kau katakan terlebih dulu tempat tujuan kita, Suu- _chan."_

Air muka Jakotsu seketika itu juga berubah, "panggilan itu jauh lebih baik."

"Dulu kau tak menyukainya," gerutu Kagome. Setelah jeda beberapa saat ia kembali menuntut jawaban, "Lalu?"

"Tempat tujuan kita?"

Kagome mengangguk.

"Ra-ha-si-a."

Gadis itu berkata dengan nada monoton, "Ini bukan waktunya untuk bermain teka-teki."

"Dan ini bukan waktunya untuk merengek seperti bayi." Jakotsu meraih salah satu pergelangan tangan Kagome, lalu berseru, "Ayo!" Langkahnya terhenti karena sang sahabat terdiam di tempat.

Kagome memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan kedua jari, memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum kembali menatap sahabatnya. "Ada orang yang tak ingin kulihat saat ini. Dan kau membawaku ke sini, ke persimpangan terpadat di Jepang, daerah yang sering ia lewati!"

Laki-laki feminin itu bertanya, "Seorang pria?" Aura suram lantas memenuhi wajah gadis itu. Jakotsu mendecak, mimik mukanya berubah dramatis seakan-akan sedang memerankan salah satu karakter tragis yang diciptakan oleh Shakespear, kemudian ia menggeleng perlahan dan bergumam, "ah, sudah kuduga."

Melihat raut komikal yang silih-berganti di wajah sahabatnya itu, mau tak mau sudut-sudut bibir Kagome sedikit tertarik ke atas. "Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau bukan bagian dari mereka."

Jakotsu merajuk, "Gome- _chan_ , itu jahat! Aku berbeda dari mereka, aku ini unik." Pria itu melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggang Kagome dan menuntunnya agar kembali berjalan. "Tapi, bila itu benar, dan aku yakin memang benar masalahmu itu tentang pria, maka, kau perlu tahu bahwa aku ini ahlinya." Jakotsu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga kanan Kagome. "Jadi percayalah bila kukatakan kau akan membutuhkan saranku."

"Aku ragukan itu," goda Kagome.

Sebuah senyum penuh percaya diri terpatri di wajah manis Jakotsu, "kita lihat saja nanti. Dan sekarang, tinggalkan semua perkara tentang pria karena banyak tempat yang harus kita kunjungi."

Sore itu, keduanya menjelajahi surga belanja berwujud gedung sepuluh lantai yang menjadi magnet bagi turis lokal maupun mancanegara saat berada di Tokyo. Jakotsu membuat Kagome mencoba berbagai macam model pakaian yang ia bilang akan menjadi ' _The next_ _it_ _items'_. Pria itu mendorongnya masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dengan beberapa potong pakaian disetiap toko yang mereka masuki. Pada awalnya Kagome menolak tapi, seperti semua perdebatan yang terjadi di antara mereka, Jakotsulah yang menjadi pemenangnya.

Kagome membuka pintu setelah mengenakan pakaian yang disodorkan oleh sahabatnya itu, dan Jakotsu yang menunggu tepat di depan pintu menilai dengan sebuah anggukan, gelengan kepala, atau pekik senang bila gaya yang ia pilih terlihat cocok dengan sahabat perempuannya itu.

Pola seperti itu terulang di setiap toko yang mereka kunjungi. Di dua jam pertama, Kagome telah mencoba sedikitnya dua puluh setel pakaian. Yang ia ingat hanyalah beberapa; _puff jacket_ di luar _flip dress yang ia kenakan,_ juga _oversized clothes_ dengan _skinny jeans_ , _jumpsuit_ untuk wanita bertubuh mungil, dan rok tutu yang dipasangkan dengan _tank top_ juga _blazer_ bernuansa _punk rock_ yang berhias _spike-spike_ kecil di bagian bahu. Di luar itu, nama beberapa model pakaian terlampau aneh yang telah ia coba tidak dapat diingat olehnya.

Setelah puas mencuci mata di _mall_ pertama, Jakotsu menyeret Kagome ke pusat perbelanjaan terbaru di Shibuya. Hampir tiap lantai yang ada di gedung pencakar langit itu telah ditelusuri oleh mereka, Jakotsu mengunjungi semua _booth-booth_ _make-up brand_ luar yang ternama. Dengan penuh trik, Jakotsu memanfaatkan semua penawaran untuk mencoba berbagai macam produk _make up_ terbaru yang diluncurkan tahun itu. Alhasil, Kagome keluar gedung dengan wajah yang telah terpoles berbagai lapis dan jenis produk dari beberapa merk berbeda tanpa membeli satu barang pun.

Teknik _contouring dan highlighting_ yang diaplikasikan oleh Jakotsu berhasil menegaskan garis wajah Kagome. Dengan ketebalan dan tarikan _eyeliner_ yang pas, efek _doll eyes_ pun tercipta_mata Kagome yang sudah besar terlihat lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Selain rias mata, pulasan _lipstick_ warna _nude pink_ dengan hasil _semi-matte_ berhasil membuat bibir Kagome terlihat _kissable_. Secara teknis, riasannya kala itu terkesan sangat natural namun berhasil mencuatkan semua kelebihan yang dimiliki si sulung Higurashi.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk menghentikan petualangan mereka setelah warna jingga langit telah berubah menjadi biru tua. Di tengah jalan pulang menuju stasiun, beberapa pria yang berpapasan di jalan dengan keduanya terus menatap Kagome hingga kepala mereka berputar.

"Kau lihat itu?" Tanya Jakotsu retoris.

Kagome menarik jaket ke tengah untuk menutupi dadanya, semburat wajahnya kian cerah, dengan acuh tak acuh ia menyahut, "Um ..., tidak."

Jakotsu berkata ketus, "Bohong! Gome _-chan_ , tatapan seperti tadi itu adalah cara pria mengatakan bahwa kau cantik. Saran dariku untukmu adalah, berhenti meratapi satu pria karena masih ada ratusan yang lebih baik darinya yang rela melakukan apapun demi membuatmu bahagia."

Tak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan itu, dengan lihai Kagome membelokkan topik. " _By the way,_ apa tempat perbelanjaan tadi itu yang kau bilang sebagai tempat _rahasia_?"

Jakotsu mengikik, mengerti bahwa sahabatnya belum siap untuk mencurahkan isi hati, ia tak ingin memaksa. "Bukan, tapi itu." Dengan kedua tangannya, ia menunjukkan kedai kecil yang hanya berjarak lima puluh meter dari mereka.

Kedua alis Kagome terangkat sebelum kembali memandang tempat yang ditunjuk oleh sahabat prianya. Apa yang ia lihat hanyalah toko kecil dengan sebuah bangku kayu panjang di depannya, tempat rahasia itu ternyata sebuah kedai kue pinggir jalan biasa. "Toko _dorayaki_?"

Sedetik kemudian, pergelangan tangan Kagome sudah kembali dalam genggaman Jakotsu, "aku belum ke Tokyo bila belum mencicipi _dorayaki_ buatan mereka. _An_ yang menjadi isian di _dorayaki_ buatan mereka adalah yang terbaik, pastanya padat namun lembut. Kau harus mencobanya!"

Mengimbangi sang sahabat, Kagome mempercepat langkah. Dengan napas sedikit terengah-engah, ia duduk di bangku kayu panjang di depan kedai menghadap ke jalan. Untuk sesaat, ia mengamati Jakotsu yang sedang berbincang panjang lebar dengan sang penjual. Secara perlahan namun pasti, Kagome yang duduk sendiri kembali tertarik dalam lamunan, kecewa dan rasa bersalah mulai menenggelamkan hatinya. Akan tetapi, semua itu terlupakan kala Jakotsu sudah duduk di sisinya dengan kedua tangan yang penuh _dorayaki._

"Ini," kata pria itu sembari memberikan salah satu kue dan berujar, "makanlah selagi hangat!"

Kagome yang keheranan bertanya, "Bukankah kau tidak menyukai makanan manis?"

"Memang. Tapi tidak untuk dorayaki di tempat ini."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan rasa syukur atas makanannya saat itu, mereka mulai menggigit _dorayaki_ masing-masing. Seakan menikmati makanan yang berasal dari _Takamagahara_ , dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, Jakotsu mengerang lembut. Melihat tingkah sahabatnya, Kagome menahan tawa. Namun tak dapat disangkal, kelembutan kue yang berpadu dengan pasta kacang merah dengan manis yang pas terasa sangat sempurna di mulutnya.

.

Kagome yang baru saja meletakkan tas selempangnya di atas sofa kembali mendekati pintu apartemennya ketika sadar bahwa laki-laki itu tidak mengikutinya masuk.

Setelah keduanya berhadap-hadapan, dengan senyum sok manisnya, Jakotsu berkata, "aku harus mengejar kereta terakhir ke Niigata."

Teringat akan perasaan kelam yang menyelimutinya di kedai kue tadi, Kagome lantas merasa takut. Ia takut bahwa ia akan kembali terpuruk dalam kesendirian. Ia tidak ingin merasakan perasaan seperti itu lagi, ia benci dengan keadaannya yang menyedihkan sebelum kedatangan Jakotsu ke apartemennya. Kagome mengerti bahwa dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini, Hiten adalah orang terakhir yang pantas membuat air matanya terjatuh. Oleh karena itulah, ia teramat membutuhkan seorang teman, teman yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya, teman yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum meski ia tak mau.

Suara Kagome hanya sebatas bisikan tatkala ia meminta dengan penuh harap, "Menginaplah di sini malam ini."

Dengan berat hati Jakotsu menjawab, "Keluargamu membutuhkanku besok pagi."

"Ada Nakamura di sana, lagipula ... " Kagome meremas jari-jemarinya yang terkait satu sama lain. Jakotsu menunggu sambil mengamati wajah sahabatnya. Ketika gadis itu menatap matanya lekat-lekat sambil mengungkapkan kerapuhannya dalam satu kalimat, ia tahu bahwa ia tak lagi dapat menolak. "Kumohon, aku lebih membutuhkanmu di sini."

~To Be Continued~

Notes: Untuk semua yg udah read and review, minna saiko arigatou.

 _An_ : Pasta kacang merah.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Opened Book

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

* * *

Jaket dan sepatu keduanya sudah tertanggalkan. Mereka duduk santai di sofa, menikmati secangkir cokelat panas dan mengabaikan acara yang sedang ditayangkan. Kedua tangannya terentang di atas sofa, Jakotsu memainkan sejumput rambut Kagome yang tergerai, mengangkatnya ke udara, lalu melepaskannya, memperhatikan bagaimana juntaian itu jatuh. "Gome _-chan_ , tekstur rambutmu sudah mulai jelek."

"Saat ini aku sedang tidak _mood_."

"Karena itu, aku yakin, tampil cantik dengan sebuah model rambut baru adalah _moodbooster_ yang ampuh _."_

"Tidak sekarang."

"Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu kau berkata bahwa kau membutuhkanku."

"Besok saja."

Dengan nada merajuk yang tak tertolak pria itu memasang wajah manisnya, "Oh, ayolah, Gome- _chan."_

Walau tidak sepenuhnya mengerti perbedaan rambut yang bertekstur dan yang tidak, Kagome amat paham bagaimana gemasnya Jakotsu melihat bentuk rambut yang ia anggap jelek. Pria itu akan terus membujuk, merayu, bahkan terkesan hampir memaksa bila obsesi janggalnya itu sudah muncul. "Kau tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku mengiyakan, ya kan, Suu- _chan_?"

"Aku akan mempersiapkan alat-alatnya." Dengan semangat, pria itu mengeluarkan dua buah jenis gunting yang berbeda, dua jepit rambut memanjang yang bentuknya mirip paruh bebek, dan satu _barbercape_ berwarna cokelat yang terlipat rapi dari tempat kecil di tas selempangnya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah setelah seharian mengelilingi Tokyo?" Pertanyaan Kagome hanya mendapatkan pengabaian, mata Jakotsu memindai seluruh ruangan, laki-laki itu sedang mencari tempat terbaik untuk menggunting rambut. Jakotsu menghela napas kala melihat ruang tamu dan kamar yang dilapisi karpet bulu berwarna hijau. Melihat kebingungan sahabatnya, Kagome malah menyeringai lebar dengan kedua alis terangkat, nadanya jenaka kala ia berkata, "tidak ada cermin besar," gadis itu menggeleng, "tidak ada tempat yang cocok di sini," lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu!" Dengan dua kata itu, ia meninggalkan Kagome sendirian, dan beberapa kali bolak-balik dari dapur ke kamar mandi sebelum menarik Kagome untuk mengikutinya.

Apa yang Kagome lihat di kamar mandi membuat ia ingin tertawa dan mengeluh disaat yang bersamaan. "Kau benar-benar pantang menyerah ya, Suu- _chan_." Bangku tinggi yang ada di bar dapur sudah berpindah di depan cermin wastafel.

Dengan kedua tangan terjulur dan telapak tangan menghadap ke atas, Jakotsu bertutur, "Ini dia," pria itu memutar badan untuk menghadap sepenuhnya pada Kagome, "bersifat darurat, tapi kurasa cukup layak."

"Kali ini kau menang."

Jari telunjuk kanan Jakotsu yang terangkat digerakkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri beberapa kali, dengan nada yang melantun ia mengoreksi pernyataan gadis itu, "Na-ah, tidak hanya kali ini, denganmu, aku selalu menang."

"Dengan cara licik," tambah Kagome.

"Hanya terkadang." Mendengar penyangkalan sahabatnya, gadis itu memutar bola mata sebelum mengikik kecil. "Sekarang, menunduklah! Aku harus membasahi rambutmu terlebih dahulu. Karena di sini tidak ada-"

Intonasinya penuh canda ketika gadis itu menyela, "oke, oke, aku paham. Apapun yang Suu _-chan_ inginkan, akan aku berikan." Kagome membungkukkan tubuh bagian atasnya ke _bathtub,_ dengan menggunakan kepala _shower,_ Jakotsu membasahi rambut gadis itu. Kemudian, dengan rambut basah yang terjepit rapi, si sulung Higurashi duduk di kursi bar yang disediakan.

Terkadang, Kagome sendiri pun sering terheran-heran mengapa seringkali ia tak dapat menolak permintaan Jakotsu. Namun, faktanya, meski berwujud pria, Jakotsu berhasil memberinya semacam kenyamanan yang bahkan tak pernah ia miliki dari ketiga sahabat perempuannya sekalipun. Ia dapat menceritakan hal bodoh apapun tanpa takut dipandang aneh. Bila ia meminta pendapat pada suatu hal tertentu, Jakotsu tidak merasa wajib memberikan _white lies_ yang pada akhirnya malah akan menyakiti hatinya. Meski terkadang kejujuran yang laki-laki gemulai itu lisankan terasa tajam dan menyakitkan, tapi tentu saja, semua itu teramat jauh lebih baik daripada kebohongan manis yang tidak bersifat konstruktif. Selain dua hal yang telah disebutkan, teramat banyak alasan lain yang membuat Kagome sukar untuk mengatakan _tidak_ pada pria itu. _  
_

Gadis itu hanya dapat memperhatikan dari cermin bagaimana Jakotsu menyelipkan jari manis di salah satu lubang gunting yang tersedia, memutar benda itu di tangannya sehingga bagian yang meruncing menghadap ke belakang, sebelum mulai memisahkan rambutnya menjadi beberapa bagian dengan lapis bawah yang terurai.

Apa yang ia cetuskan terasa mendadak, tapi Kagome yakin saat mengatakannya, "Potong pendek saja!" Gerakan Jakotsu terhenti, ia mengangkat wajah untuk memandang sahabat perempuannya itu. Meski tertutup poni, salah satu alis Jakotsu yang terangkat tak luput dari mata Kagome. Oleh karena itu ia menambahkan, "aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Gome _-chan_ , aku mengatakan ini bukan karena kau cucu dari orang yang mempekerjakanku, dengan rambut sependek 'Twiggy' pun kau masih akan tetap terlihat manis. Tapi, apa hal ini masih ada kaitannya dengan mantan-sialanmu itu? Jika iya, maka aku tidak mau," ucap Jakotsu tegas.

Kagome menyahut sengit, "tentu saja bukan karena dia!" Setelah dua tarikan napas, barulah ia melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. "Aku hanya ingin mengganti suasana, itu saja," sangkal gadis itu tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Intonasi Jakotsu serius,"aku mengerti." Secepat kilat, manik biru kelabu tertuju pada pria itu. "Aku mengerti bahwa mungkin mantan kekasihmu itu ternyata pria tampan-namun-brengsek-keparat-bedebah-juga-bodoh, walau hanya terpikir sepintas lalu, kau pasti membencinya dan ingin membalas perbuatannya padamu."

Bibir Kagome sudah terpisah siap menyemburkan bantahan, tapi ia menelan lagi semua kalimat yang dapat ia pastikan adalah kebohongan. Iya, tentu saja ia membenci Hiten dan terkadang memikirkan cara untuk membalas dendam, tapi itu hanya ada dalam angannya saja.

"Kau tahu, balas dendam terbaikmu adalah dengan menjadi lebih cantik dan bahagia dibandingkan sebelum bersamanya. Kita harus menunjukan pada mereka, pada mantanmu itu maksudku, bahwa kau dapat menjalani hidupmu jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Saat kata terakhir meluncur, Kagome tertegun. Bahkan Jakotsu pun seakan terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Untuk beberapa detik lamanya mereka termenung, tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

Dengan senyum tulus yang mengembang, beberapa puluh detik kemudian Kagome berkata, "Kau benar."

Pria yang diajak bicara kembali memasang wajah riangnya, "kalau begitu, tanpa banyak mengurangi panjangnya, aku hanya akan merapikan bentuknya saja."

"Kuserahkan padamu."

" _Good."_

"Oh iya, sejak tadi aku mau bertanya," sebuah gumaman dari pria itu mendorong Kagome untuk menyuarakan apa yang ada di benaknya, "Apa kau membawa alat perangmu itu kemanapun kau pergi?"

Untuk sesaat, derai tawa pendek memenuhi ruangan itu. "Mungkin," jawab Jakotsu dengan santai.

"Itu aneh," ulang Kagome.

Setelah menurunkan satu _parting_ rambut yang belum tersentuh, dengan lihai, pria itu mengambil satu bagian besar rambut Kagome di sisi kanan kepala secara vertikal, mengangkatnya ke lekuk derajat yang ia inginkan, dan memangkas dua sentimeter ujung-ujung rambut gadis itu dengan guntingan yang berbentuk zig-zag. "Tidak juga, toh benda-benda ini sesuai dengan profesiku."

"Para atlet angkat beban tidak membawa beban mereka sepanjang waktu," goda Kagome lagi.

"Itu berbeda."

Mata yang memicing sedetik, lalu alis yang terangkat, senyum merebak yang diikuti dengan kernyitan hidung, semua hal itu tertera secara bergantian di wajah Jakotsu yang sedang bersemangat. Hal itu adalah salah satu yang Kagome sukai dari sahabatnya. Melihat ekspresi-ekspresi itu sendiri sudah merupakan sebuah hiburan baginya, oleh sebab itu juga ia sering memancing perdebatan konyol yang panjang, contohnya seperti saat itu.

"Tetap saja," Kagome tersenyum jahil, dengan gerakan mata ia menunjuk 'alat perang Jakotsu' lalu membuat pernyataan sekaligus sebuah pertanyaan, "kau membawa alat itu kemanapun kau pergi?."

Tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya, pria itu menyahut, "Kau berbicara _keanehan_ dengan pria yang memakai _BB cream_ dan _lipstick_?"

Dengan gerakan bahu yang menunjukkan ketidakacuhannya, Kagome menyahut, "para anggota _Boy Band_ dan _Band V-Kei_ pun memakai _BB Cream_ dan _lipstick_." Setelah sedetik, ia menambahkan, "terkadang ditambah riasan mata."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku meralatnya, kau berbicara _keanehan_ dengan pria yang menyukai pria lain," ucap Jakotsu secara blak-blakan.

Tanpa merasa canggung dengan topik yang tanpa sengaja terangkat, Kagome berujar dengan sepenuh hati, "menurutku ..., itu bukan lagi suatu keanehan, tapi sebuah pilihan. Pilihanmu yang sudah sepatutnya orang lain hargai."

' _Sebuah_ _pilihan?_ _'_ Tak pelak, Kagome dapat mendengar ada kesenduan pada suara sahabatnya kemudian. "Kuharap kau benar Gome- _chan_ , kuharap kau benar."

Kagome terdiam, tidak ada penyesalan yang ia rasakan karena telah mengangkat topik sensitif, tapi ia tak tahu kalimat apa yang harus ia ucapkan demi merubah suasana hati sahabatnya itu menjadi lebih baik. Syukurnya, keadaan seperti itu tak berlangsung lama. Enam menit kemudian, Jakotsu mendeklarasikan bahwa hasil karyanya telah selesai.

Sambil menarik sejumput rambut di kanan dan kiri lalu menariknya ke depan dada Kagome untuk memastikan bahwa panjang kedua sudut sama, Jakotsu berkata, "Aku hanya membuang beberapa senti, dan memberikan tekstur yang sesuai dengan bentuk wajahmu. Kau suka?"

Kagome menatap cermin, dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada rambutnya, gadis itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Panjang rambutnya masih terlihat sama, poninya pun hanya berkurang sedikit. Dengan jujur ia bertutur, "aku tidak melihat ada perbedaan yang signifikan."

Jakotsu mendecak jengkel, "memang teksturnya hanya akan terlihat setelah di- _styling_. Sayangnya kau tidak membawa satupun _hairdryer_ maupun _straightening iron_ ke sini _._ "

"Aku bercanda, Suu _-chan_." Dengan senyum termanis yang ia miliki, Kagome berkata, "Aku suka. Sangat suka, _arigatou."_

Mendengar komentar dan melihat raut muka sang sahabat yang ceria, tentu saja, lekuk yang sama pun terpatri di wajah pria feminin itu.

~To be continued~

* * *

Thanks to Hikanee, Emma Griselda, Kanon Aiko, dan Yulia.


	8. Chapter 7 - Everybody Hurts

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

* * *

Dengan jari-jemari, Jakotsu menyisir rambutnya yang basah ke belakang. Setelah mandi kilat, pria itu mengenakan kaos besar milik Kagome. Untuk bagian bawah, ia menanggalkan _jeans_ dan hanya mengenakan _boxer_ -nya. Kagome yang sudah berada di balik selimut menepuk-nepuk bantal di samping kanannya dan hendak memulai obrolan, " _Yay, it's a girls night!"_

Jakotsu tidak menyahut, tapi ia menurut. Pria itu membaringkan tubuh, menarik selimut, lalu menoleh pada sahabatnya dan balik memerintah, "Tidurlah! Bukankah besok kau ada mata kuliah?"

Meski sedikit kecewa, Kagome mengangguk. "Mengingat perjalananmu sejak pagi tadi, kau pasti lelah, Suu- _chan_." Gadis itu memejamkan mata dan suara halusnya terdengar, " _Oyasumi."_ Jakotsu pun membalas dengan kata yang sama.

Lampu kamar itu telah lama padam. Belasan menit sudah berlalu, tapi keduanya masih tetap terjaga. Di dalam pekat, suara yang terdengar hanyalah helaan napas halus dari keduanya. Waktu sudah merambat hampir tengah malam. Pada akhirnya Kagome menyerah, tangan kirinya terulur untuk menyalakan lampu kecil di sisi ranjang, lalu ia memiringkan tubuh untuk menghadap sahabatnya. Dengan cahaya remang yang hanya berasal dari satu sisi, gadis itu memperhatikan garis wajah Jakotsu. Tanpa BB _cream_ dan seulas _lipbalm_ , sahabatnya itu terlihat sedikit berbeda.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Bersamaan dengan suara itu, lampu tidur di sisi lainnya pun menyala.

Kagome merubah posisi jadi terentang, kemudian menyahut, "mm-hm."

Dengan kalimat berikutnya, Jakotsu menawarkan waktu untuk mendengar dan pundak untuk bersandar, "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Waktu terentang cukup lama dalam keheningan. Pada akhirnya, Kagome menoleh, ia menatap pria kemayu itu selama beberapa detik, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Tanpa satu pun kata, Jakotsu memiringkan tubuh lalu menyandarkan kepala Kagome di dadanya dan merengkuh tubuh gadis itu. Rangkulan itu penuh kasih, tulus, dan tanpa ternodai oleh setitik hasrat pun. Sebuah pelukan yang diberikan demi meringankan luka yang dimiliki oleh sang sahabat. Kagome menyambut dekapan yang hangat dan polos itu, kemudian ia membenamkan wajah di dada Jakotsu.

Laki-laki itu terus-menerus memberikan tepukan lembut yang menenangkan di punggungnya, perhatian yang diberikan oleh pria itu hanya membuat tangisnya kembali meledak. Kagome menangis sejadi-jadinya, air mata menganak sungai di pipinya. Semua penyesalan, kesedihan, kekecewaan, juga rasa bersalah dalam bentuk kristal cair telah tumpah-ruah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah tangis Kagome mereda, laki-laki itu melerai dekapannya. Dengan suara serak dan berat, serta napas yang tercekat, gadis itu pun menceritakan kisahnya dengan Hiten. Saat itu, Kagome bagaikan buku yang terbuka yang memperlihatkan sebuah halaman berisi kisah suram.

Setelah Kagome selesai menceritakan penggalan pahit hidupnya, Jakotsu yang terus membelai punggung gadis itu mendesah, sebelum mendecak, dan bergumam, "pria ... " Jeda sejenak.

Mendengar satu kata itu, Kagome tertawa, bukan tawa datar dan kering, tapi tawa terbahak-bahak yang membuat matanya kembali basah. Di antara sesenggukan, ia mengucapkan nama sahabatnya dengan rasa syukur, "Suu- _chan."_

Dengan tangan kanan, Jakotsu mengusir helaian rambut yang menempel di pipi kiri Kagome yang basah. Wajahnya serius, tapi apa yang terlontar dari mulutnya sangatlah kontras, "Pria akan berhenti merasa superior dibanding wanita hanya bila langit berwarna merah muda, awan adalah permen kapas, Adolf Hitler bangkit dari kuburnya, orang-orang menari bukannya berjalan, dan Nishikawa _-sensei_ menjadi guru paling manis yang dicintai tidak hanya oleh seluruh siswa tapi juga kucing si penjaga sekolah," ucap pria itu dalam satu tarikan napas.

Lagi-lagi Kagome tertawa, seraya menghapus air mata di pipinya, gadis itu bertutur, "Suu- _chan_ , aku tidak percaya kau masih mengingat ceritaku tentang Nishikawa _-sensei_!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya bila dia adalah topik yang paling menyita sebagian besar percakapan kita dua tahun lalu? Mendengar ceritamu saja membuatku bergidik saat membayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya memiliki wali kelas yang perfeksionis, kaku, _self-centered_ , kolot, narsisistik, dan diktator seperti Nishikawa- _sensei-_ mu itu. Lagipula, kita hanya berpisah selama satu tahun." Keduanya tersenyum secara bersamaan setelah Jakotsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Setelah beberapa lama waktu terentang dalam kesenyapan. Jakotsu menatap lekat sahabatnya, bukan dalam pandangan iba, tapi dengan tatapan yang menguatkan. Pria itu menepuk-nepuk halus lengan kiri Kagome. Dengan intonasi lembut, ia berkata, "Semua yang kau rasakan saat ini akan segera berlalu, Gome- _chan_. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Suu- _chan_ ... " suara Kagome goyah oleh tangis yang mendesak ketika ia melingkarkan satu lengannya di atas dada pria itu. Ketika Kagome menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri pria itu, Jakotsu mengeluarkan rintih tertahan. Sontak ia melerai pelukannya, saat itulah ia melihat wajah Jakotsu yang mengernyit menahan sakit. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Sambil tersenyum kecil, pria itu menggeleng dan menggerutu tentang menggeser lemari berat yang baru dibelinya beberapa hari lalu.

Saat laki-laki feminin yang telah lama menjadi sahabatnya itu mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik selimut, Kagome dapat melihat dengan jelas bercak ungu di lengannya yang bagian atas. Lantas, Kagome menyibak lengan baju pria itu, dan kulit lebam berwarna ungu kehitaman yang memanjang ke bahu itu telah terpampang. Kedua alis Jakotsu bertemu di tengah sebelum ia menarik kembali lengan kaos 'tuk menutupi memarnya.

Tak mau percaya begitu saja, Kagome bertanya dengan tegas, "Siapa yang melakukan itu padamu?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Jakotsu dengan datar sambil menatap lurus lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tidak bisa diam saja menerima perlakuan seperti itu, Suu- _chan_. Kita harus melaporkannya kepada pihak yang ber-"

Dengan suara maskulin yang teramat serius Jakotsu memotong racauan Kagome, "Sekarang dia sudah bukan siapa-siapa dan dia tidak akan bisa menyakitiku lagi," pria itu menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan dengan lemah, "lebih baik lupakan saja."

Kagome menatap iris kelam itu dalam-dalam, kala itu, semua kata-kata Jakotsu tentang bangkit dan menjadi lebih bahagia setelah kisah cinta berakhir kembali terngiang. Faktanya, semua orang memiliki masalah masing-masing. Besar atau kecil, masalah akan selalu ada. Dan mungkin saja, masalah yang Jakotsu miliki jauh lebih besar darinya. Oleh karena itu, Kagome menyesal sempat menjadi gadis egois dan cengeng yang merasa bahwa apa yang telah menimpanya adalah kejadian terburuk.

Jakotsu hendak menepis kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari kedua iris biru kelabu sahabatnya itu saat sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Kagome mendekapnya erat dan berbisik penuh afeksi, "kau lebih membutuhkan ini dibanding diriku." Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Suu- _chan."_

Pria berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu tersenyum kecil sebelum melingkarkan lengan di tubuh mungil sahabatnya. "Kita," ralatnya, "kita akan baik-baik saja, Gome _-chan,"_ imbuhnya penuh keyakinan.

Semua orang pasti pernah merasa tersakiti. Semua orang pasti pernah menangis.

Tak apa tenggelam dalam sedih sejenak, tapi selepas itu, biarkan kehidupan berjalan sebagaimana adanya, biarkan waktu yang menyembuhkan.

Dan pada akhirnya, semua akan baik-baik saja, itulah yang keduanya pelajari.

~Tsuzuku~

Utk Kanon Aiko dan Yulia, jg semua yg udah rnr, minna saiko arigatou.


	9. Chapter 8 - Glowing

Chapter 8 – Glowing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

* * *

Butuh satu tarikan napas lamanya untuk memori tentang hari kemarin membanjiri ingatan Kagome setelah ia membuka mata. Pada detik ia menolehkan kepala, ia bertanya-tanya sisi ranjang yang kosong. Kemudian, perhatian gadis itu terbetot pada beberapa potong pakaian yang tergantung rapi di samping meja belajar. Oh, iya, ia tahu siapa pelakunya. Dari tiga item yang ia lihat, ada satu yang asing baginya. Tapi saat itu ia memiliki hal yang lebih penting yang ia pikirkan seperti, 'kemana si pelaku itu pergi?'

Mata Kagome mendelik ke sekitar. Dengan segera ia menggapai gawai miliknya yang tergeletak di atas nakas dan mengangkat perangkat elektronik itu hampir setara dengan wajahnya. Selesai menggambar sebuah pola dengan telapak ibu jari, kunci terbuka dan layar semakin benderang. Baterainya penuh dan sebuah pesan tertera, lekas-lekas ia membaca. Lekuk bibir Kagome sedikit tertarik ke bawah ketika isi pesan itu dipahaminya; _'Aku lupa mengatakan aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu kemarin. Jangan ragu untuk mengenakannya karena seperti itulah dirimu di mataku. Kuharap kau menyukainya. Maaf karena aku harus pergi. Aku harap aku dapat segera mengunjungimu lagi, Gome-chan._ ' Dengan itu, barulah Kagome meresmikan kesendiriannya. Tangannya terkulai di atas perut dengan gawai yang masih ia genggam.

Dengan satu helaan ia lantas bangkit dari ranjang, tanpa sadar sudut-sudut bibir Kagome tertarik ke atas kala mengamati setelan yang dipadupadankan oleh sahabatnya; mantel selutut warna cokelat susu dan sebuah celana _skinny jeans_ panjang berwarna hitam yang robek dengan indah di salah satu bagian paha, juga sebuah kaos pemberian Jakotsu. Kaos itu berwarna putih polos bersablon satu kata di bagian dada: _'Fearless'._

Kagome bergumam, " _really_ , Suu- _chan_?" Dengan senyum tipis ia lekas bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri kelas pertamanya di hari itu. Baru saja Kagome memasuki kamar mandi, akan tetapi, satu keganjilan yang sejak tadi terpinggirkan di pikirannya kini mencuat dan merenggut seluruh perhatian. Tunggu dulu! Celana _skinny jeans_ hitam robek dengan indah di bagian paha? Tidak ada celana yang bisa 'robek dengan indah!' Dan yang pasti, ia tidak pernah membeli dan memiliki _ripped jeans_ warna apapun! Sontak Kagome berlari kembali ke kamarnya, mengecek celana hitam yang tergantung. Kedua matanya terbelalak dan ia menggeram ketika ia mengenali bahwa itu adalah celana kesayangan yang baru ia beli bulan lalu.

Kedua sudut alisnya bertemu sedangkan ujung-ujungnya tertarik ke bawah, ia tertawa kecil berkali-kali. Dengan rahang terkatup ia memaki, "Suu _-chan_ sialan! Awas saja, akan kubalas kau nanti!"

.

Pada saat yang sama jauh di Niigata, Jakotsu bersin dengan keras, karena itulah Hitomi yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya menyadari keberadaan pria itu di lorong. Ia menyapa lebih dulu, "Ah, kau sudah kembali rupanya, Jakotsu _-kun_."

Sadar bahwa rambut ibu Kagome sudah tertata dengan rapi seperti biasanya, dengan pandangan tertunduk, Jakotsu mengangguk. "Aku mohon maaf karena melewatkan tugasku pagi ini."

Masih dengan wajah bersinar ibu Kagome lantas menyahut, "sama sekali tidak masalah. Nakamura bisa menangani kami."

Merasa lebih bersalah dari sebelumnya pria gemulai itu lekas meminta maaf sambil membungkuk. "Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya."

Hitomi paham kalimat menenangkannya malah disalahartikan. Wanita berwajah lembut itu menyeru, "Jakotsu- _kun_ , aku ingin kau menemui ibuku."

Si penata rambut hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Hitomi yang mulai berjalan. Berbagai skenario yang tak indah berjejalan di dalam kepala Jakotsu; yang paling ringan ia akan terima omelan dan yang terburuk bisa saja ia dipecat. Jika yang terakhirlah yang terjadi, ia akan terima bila ia dicap sebagai manusia yang tidak tahu terima kasih. Keluarga Matsuda telah berjasa besar dalam hidup ia dan keluarganya. Semenjak ia bisa mengingat, ibunya telah bekerja di rumah itu. Dan setelah orang tuanya meninggal, nyonya Matsuda yang telah mempekerjakan sang ibu berbaik hati membiayai sekolah aestetiknya selama dua tahun. Karena sejatinya, bila ia mengambil dua pekerjaan paruh waktu pun ia takkan mampu untuk menghidupi diri sendiri sekaligus membayar biaya sekolah itu. Atas riwayatnya, wajar saja jika Jakotsu teramat takut mengecewakan nenek Kagome.

Pintu diketuk, Hitomi memanggil, " _Kaa_ - _san_." Wanita paruh baya itu masuk setelah mendapat jawaban. Jakotsu mengekor dalam diam tapi dalam benak ia tengah merangkai kalimat permohonan maaf yang sopan dan layak. Setelah berada di dalam ruangan, pria itu membungkuk hormat dan menyapa, sapaannya segera dibalas dengan senyum sopan sang nyonya yang berpakaian tradisional. Hitomi menghampiri sang ibu yang duduk di tepi ranjang dan membantunya berdiri.

"Matsuda- _sama_ , aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena-"

Wanita tua itu tertawa pendek dengan suara parau sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya di udara secara perlahan beberapa kali, tanda bahwa permohonan maaf itu sama sekali tidak diperlukan. "Aku ingin kau juga ikut dengan kami, Jakotsu- _shounen_."

Penata rambut itu menjawab disertai anggukan, "Baik."

Pada menit-menit berikutnya mereka sudah rileks di teras samping, menikmati suasana sejuk karena ternaungi oleh pepohonan rindang serta kicau merdu burung yang hinggap sejenak, mata yang dimanjakan oleh rak berisi deretan bonsai juga sudut yang dipenuhi tanaman berbunga nan cantik. Namun, yang paling menghadiahkan perasaan tenang adalah suara samar air yang mengalir di kolam ikan Koi. Di tengah taman itu ketiganya duduk mengitari sebuah meja bulat berukuran medium di mana teh dan makanan kecil yang dihidangkan.

"Ah, cuaca hari ini indah sekali, ya," nenek Kagome membuka percakapan.

"Cerah namun sejuk," sahut putrinya.

Kerut-kerut di sekitar mulut wanita tua itu semakin dalam kala ia berkata dengan senyum, "Membuatku ingin melakukan banyak hal. Senangnya menjadi anak muda, mudah melakukan hal-hal yang didamba. Sayangnya, masaku sudah lama berlalu, aku sudah tidak lagi muda, untuk mengunyah apel pun sekarang aku bersusah payah."

" _Kaa-san."_

"Aku bercanda, aku bersyukur memakai gigi palsu ini," terang sang nenek berusaha terdengar ceria.

"Aku juga merasa bersemangat sekali hari ini," tutur Hitomi. Ia lalu menyeruput tehnya. Ia menoleh pada Jakotsu yang duduk di samping kirinya dan bertanya, "Bagaimana cuaca di Tokyo, Jakotsu- _kun_?"

Penata rambut itu mengingat-ingat sedetik lamanya sebelum menjawab, "Kemarin berawan sepanjang hari, tapi syukurlah tidak turun hujan."

Hitomi berkata, "Ramalan cuaca mengatakan bahwa Tokyo akan cerah kemarin dan hari ini. Tapi, kurasa kau tidak terlalu dapat mengandalkan ramalan cuaca sekarang ini." Alasan wanita berwajah ramah itu selalu memantau ramalan cuaca di kota yang telah ia tinggalkan tentu saja karena putri tersayangnya. "Kuharap Kagome selalu membawa payungnya, aku tidak mau ia terkena flu."

"Hingga kapanpun anak akan selalu menjadi anak bagi orang tua." Kalimat penuh makna itu diucapkan oleh nyonya Matsuda. Untuk beberapa detik lamanya ia menatap sang anak yang telah lama terpisah dengan penuh kasih.

Hitomi mengiyakan sang ibu, " _Kaa-san_ benar."

Setelah keheningan yang menenangkan, Jakotsu membuka mulut, "Hari ini anda terlihat sangat segar, Matsuda- _sama_." Itu sebuah kenyataan, kesehatan nenek Kagome sedikit mengkhawatirkan setiap harinya sejak ia terserang stroke tahun lalu.

Ibu Kagome mengangguk penuh semangat, "Udara pagi memang baik untuk kesehatan _Kaa-san."_

"Udara pagi juga bagus untuk kecantikan Matsuda- _sama_ ," ucap Jakotsu dengan nada riangnya.

"Kecantikan sudah tidak lagi bersandingan dengan usiaku," ujar yang dipuji pelan sambil memandangi daun teh di dalam cangkirnya.

Dengan semangat, Jakotsu membantah, "Itu tidak benar, Matsuda- _sama_. Meski dalam bentuk berbeda, kecantikan ada di setiap masa." Saat itu si penata rambut sadar bahwa kini kedua wanita itu memandangnya secara bersamaan. Dengan tidak enak hati ia menundukkan kepala dan berkata pelan, "Maaf bila aku terkesan lancang."

"Sama sekali tidak apa-apa." Setelah menyeruput tehnya, Nenek Kagome berucap dengan lembut, "untuk seorang anak muda kau cukup bijaksana."

Terkenang akan pilihan bodoh yang telah membawa kesialan dalam hidupnya Jakotsu berkata sambil tertawa garing, "kuharap itu benar."

"Hari ini kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya, Jakotsu- _kun_?"

Belum sempat Jakotsu menjawab, nenek Kagome menambahkan, "Apa kau berpikir bahwa aku akan memarahimu setelah kamu menolong kami memeriksa keadaan cucuku?" Dengan ragu pria itu mengangguk. Wanita tua ramah itu menatap Jakotsu tepat di mata dengan tulus ia bertutur, "terima kasih banyak telah bersedia pergi dan melihat keadaan Kagome, Jakotsu- _shounen_."

Raut wajah Jakotsu mencerminkan isi hatinya, "Tentu, Matsuda- _sama_ , aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula, sesungguhnya aku sedikit rindu kebisingan Tokyo."

"Jakotsu- _kun_?" panggil Hitomi. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan menyahut. Setelah pandangan mereka bertemu, ibu Kagome bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaannya? Karena tidak seperti biasanya, ia tidak menelepon maupun menjawab panggilan teleponku."

Tanpa ragu, Jakotsu melontarkan fakta, "Sejujurnya, ia sedikit mengkhawatirkan."

"Apakah ia memiliki masalah dengan pendidikannya, dengan teman-temannya atau dengan pria," sambung Hitomi tak sabar.

"Masalah yang terakhir itu." Jakotsu menarik kepala ke bawah sekali. "Aku menduga Kagome tidak ingin anda cemas memikirkannya."

"Sudah kuduga," Hitomi menghela napas berat. "Hal itulah yang paling aku takutkan selama ini. Kumohon, ceritakan padaku."

Selama beberapa saat Jakotsu memandang bimbang dua orang yang ada di hadapannya sebelum memaku mata pada gelas tehnya. Benaknya sibuk menimbang keputusan mana yang akan ia raih, bungkam atau melontarkan apa yang ia ketahui. Jika ia memilih untuk bercerita, itu akan amat bertentangan dengan keinginan Kagome yang tidak ingin membuat sang ibu risau. Akan tetapi, menutup mulut pada dua sosok yang ia segani sekaligus hormati sama sekali bukan pilihan.

"Apa Kagome memintamu untuk tidak berkata apa-apa?" Pria kemayu itu mengangkat kepala dan menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Hitomi sadar, tebakannya benar. Oleh sebab itu ia menambahkan, "Aku adalah ibunya, aku adalah orang yang paling berhak mengkhawatirkannya." Kecemasan mengisi suara wanita ramah berwajah lembut itu, "Kumohon, jakotsu- _kun_.

Kalimat sederhana namun tak tersangkal itu menghapus keraguan. Permintaan sepenuh hati seorang ibu tidak lagi dapat ditolak oleh Jakotsu. Pada akhirnya ia menuturkan perihal yang sahabatnya kisahkan serta dari apa yang ia lihat dari sudut pandangnya dengan menggebu-gebu. "Mungkin Gome _-chan_ enggan menghadiri kelas karena ia belum siap bila tak sengaja bertatap muka dengan si bedebah itu." Setelah sadar telah berkata kasar dan memanggil Kagome dengan nama yang seenaknya ia buat di depan nenek Kagome sontak Jakotsu meminta maaf.

Di luar dugaan, Hitomi malah ikut mengumpat meski dengan suara setara bisikan. "Bedebah dan brengsek memang sebutan cocok untuk pria itu. "

"Ternyata kau dan cucuku lebih dekat dari yang kukira," tutur nenek Kagome dengan santai.

Pria yang ahli menata rambut dan merias wajah itu mengangguk kecil. "Karena sifatnya, kurasa siapapun akan mudah dekat dengan Gome-" Jakotsu tersentak, tapi di detik terakhir ia berhasil menahan mulutnya untuk tidak melontarkan panggilan kecil yang mungkin dinilai tidak sopan.

Hitomi Matsuda yang nama belakangnya kini Higurashi—marga keluarga mendiang suaminya—tertawa kecil. Nyonya Matsuda pun ikut tertawa kecil. Separuh kegelisahan yang sejak tadi mengambang di udara lantas menguap seketika. "Bagaimana bisa kau muncul dengan nama panggilan itu?" tanya ibu Kagome di sela-sela tawa.

Jakotsu menyeringai. "Sejujurnya aku lupa awal mulanya dan entah sejak kapan, yang aku ingat nama itu timbul begitu saja di kepalaku suatu hari ketika aku sedang menata rambutnya. Karena Kagome- _san_ tidak keberatan jadi ... " Pria itu masih tersenyum lebar, tanpa adanya rasa canggung ia berkata, "maaf bila aku lancang."

"Kami tidak masalah selama Kagome tidak keberatan dengan itu, ya 'kan, _Kaa-san_?"

"Tentu saja."

Ketiganya sejenak terdiam tapi masih dengan sudut-sudut bibir yang terangkat ke atas. Hitomi menyesap minumannya. Pandangannya jauh ke depan, seakan membayangkan putrinya, dengan keoptimisan yang menguar ia berucap, "Saat ini Kagome memang sedang sedih, tapi aku rasa ia akan segera bangkit."

Kebijaksanaan terpancar dari raut wajah serta suara sang nenek, "Bukankah itu yang menjadi bagian dari kesenangan masa muda. Tersuruk, bangkit, kendati harus tersungkur dan mencium tanah untuk yang kesekian kali kala menghadapi berbagai masalah. Tetapi, selalu ada harapan di dalam kesukaran, akan ada kesempatan di tengah kepelikan. Proses itulah yang membuat masa muda berharga."

"Akan kuingat itu baik-baik, Matsuda- _sama,"_ sahut Jakotsu sungguh-sungguh.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaanmu, Jakotsu- _kun_?" tanya Hitomi dengan intonasi yang terisi afeksi.

"Aku," pria itu mengangguk yakin, "aku baik-baik saja."

Hitomi bertanya, "Kau sudah memeriksanya?" Pandangan penata rambut itu kembali tertunduk.

"Iya, tidak ada masalah serius, hanya lebam di beberapa bagian yang kuharap segera hilang dalam beberapa hari ke depan."

"Syukurlah, aku lega mendengarnya. Tetapi, apa kau akan melepaskan masalah itu begitu saja?" Yang ditanya segera mengangguk. Ibu Kagome menghargai keputusan Jakotsu. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Selagi menatap kebun terawatnya, Nyonya Matsuda membagi isi pikirannya, "Perjuangan dalam hiduplah yang menguatkan karakter manusia. Semua pedih akan terlupakan oleh perasaan melambung tinggi ketika berhasil tegar seusai melewati rasa sakit dan waktu-waktu sulit. Walaupun setelah itu tetap harus mempertahankan kebahagiaan dan rasa nyaman yang ada. Bagaimanapun juga, hidup adalah pergulatan tanpa henti. Namun, tak dapat disangkal, perjuangan akan lebih mudah bila ada seseorang yang bersandingan."

Mendengar petuah yang diberikan, Jakotsu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jakotsu- _shounen_ , bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?" tanya nenek tua baik hati itu dengan suara pelan.

"Selama aku dapat menyanggupinya, tentu saja, Matsuda- _sama_."

Hitomi mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Aku akan sangat menghargainya, Jakotsu- _kun_ ," timpal ibu Kagome dengan kilat mata yang penuh harap.

.

Seperti biasa, halaman gedung nomor tiga di Universitas Tokyo tempat Kagome Higurashi mengenyam pendidikan penuh dengan lalu-lalang para mahasiswa. Dengan pakaian yang memberi kesan kasual namun trendi dan bergaya, gadis itu berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri di tengah arus manusia. Wajah manis dengan _make-up_ tipis bersinar oleh senyum. Rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai terombang-ambing dengan indah seiring dengan langkah yang diambilnya. Secara keseluruhan, penampilan Kagome hari itu dapat disimpulkan dari satu kata yang tertera di kaosnya: _Fearless!_

Sesampainya di puncak tangga pintu masuk utama, si sulung Higurashi menepi, mengeluarkan gawai dari tas selempangnya lalu berswafoto. Tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian di pagi itu, satu kali tangkapan cukup baginya. Gadis itu memeriksa foto yang ia ambil, dengan senyum simpul dan gaya yang minim ia berdiri di tepi tangga, berlatar belakang taman. Meski hanya terlihat bagian pinggang ke atas tapi itu cukup agar Jakotsu melihat bahwa ia mengenakan setelan yang disediakan. Setelah memeriksa secara sekilas Kagome mengirimkan foto itu dengan pesan, " _Dear,_ Suu- _chan_. Aku pasti akan membalas perbuatanmu pada celana kesayanganku jika kita kembali bertemu suatu hari nanti!" Dengan satu klik foto itu terkirim dan Kagome kembali menjejalkan gawai ke dalam tas. Sambil tersenyum lebar ia melangkah masuk ke tempat yang telah mencetak para pengacara ternama sejak puluhan tahun lalu.

Kala itu, Kagome tidak mengetahui bahwa takdir memiliki kejutan untuknya. Dalam waktu singkat, ia akan memiliki kesempatan untuk balas dendam pada sahabatnya.

Mungkin ... terlalu cepat dari yang siapapun bisa duga.

.

~JakxKag~

.

Special thanks untuk **Fujimaki Hirano** untuk dukungannya selama ini, terima kasih banyak dan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya *ojigi.

Terima kasih untuk semua reader dan reviewer, minna saiko arigatou!


End file.
